The dualbender of berk
by Dorrivix
Summary: A bender with the ability to both waterbend and firebend ends up on berk island and tries to get back to his homeland. Will he succeed? will he fail? or will he just end up liking dragons too much to leave? T for paranoya
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own httyd OR Avatar, The Last Airbender. I do however own any OC in this and future chapters.**

* * *

><p>This is Kyoshi island, a few degrees east of the earth empire. The fire nation used to be at war with the other civilizations and nearly wiped out one. Turns out Fire Lord Ozai was a crazed lunatic. their new leader, Fire Lord Zuko, has set peace in the world and everything has gone smoothly since then. My name's Ding pathik, it means strong traveler. The food here is average. I can waterbend but something happened when I was born, that event somehow gave me firebending.<p>

The villagers have always considered me weird, run me out of their shops, one even knocked me out once. Anyway that's my background. It's been fifteen years since the end of the war. I was born the instant Ozai lost his fire bending to the current avatar and it sent a beam of energy to me, that's probably where my firebending came from. My mother died in the process of giving birth to me and my father was unfit to take care of me on his own. I was raised by a couple of travelers for ten of my years. The other five years were spent here in my current place of residence, an old abandoned shack near the beach. Someone almost burnt it down, but it wasn't completely destroyed. As for the travelers? They were arrested and sentenced to life in prison for causing an uproar against a law still in place, disallowing trade routes to be established between fire nation and kyoshi island.

I'm around 5'2'' I have little muscle but I'm not fat, My left eye is red while my right is blue. I usually wear a headband that covers my red eye and my right arm always has a bandage wrapped around it along with my hand, I have an odd birthmark there resembling a dragon. My cloths consist of a shirt w/o sleeves but protrude off my shoulders. My pants are white and baggy. And my shoes are black with a yellow trim at the bottom. My hair is spiky but the longest it gets is just above my shoulders. I use a scimitar to cut off the unneeded hair. The scimitar was found by me while diving into the water near ba sing se, where a set of two swords and a broken mask lay.

I make money by capturing people with bounties on their heads under a guise known as the dual bladed spirit. The guard got suspicious but when they found out it was me, they just let me keep my job as they turned out to be okay about it. Less thieves, less hassle.

It was the last day of the summer season, I had turned in a man with quite a bounty on his head, stealing food in the night isn't a smart idea. I woke up to the sound of birds out the window when I heard chanting going on. It was like an angry mob, but what they were saying was even more worrisome.

"Kill Ding Pathik" over and over again.

"Wait what? What did I do?" I asked myself.

I heard the front door smash open.

"Oh spirits!" I said before dashing to the back door half dressed while putting my shirt and 'eyeband' on, grabbing my scimitars and clipping them to my belt by the sheath.

"There he is!" I heard a male's voice yell and a thrown sword landed to the side of me a second after I dashed for the other exit.

I kept running as fast as my feet could carry me. I made it to the back door and kicked it open, dislodging a piece of wood from the frame, making it inaccessible to anyone else. Unfortunately a brutish guy awaited the other side.

"Heh heh heh, you're gonna die today kid" he said in a gruff voice, though sounding dumb. Before he could catch me though, I slid under him and knocked him down with a kick to the back of the knee.

"Get him!" I heard a woman with a torch say.

I ran to the other side of the house, where the cliff is. But I only made it so far because the villagers had already circled back to where I was at. I was trapped. I blocked a sword with my own, then another, but I fell at the third. I fell, and fell. It felt like hours since I had been on the ground. Finally something changed and I felt like I was falling upwards. Then I fell down again for a short amount of time and landed on some kind of wooden platform. I blacked out seconds later.

**Coma**

I woke up to two dragons, one blue, the other red.

"Hello, young warrior, it is time you learned some proper bending techniques." a female voice sounded "We however won't give too many secrets." a male voice said

The two dragons started flying around me, after they did so, they blasted their fire breath at the ground, creating a fire tornado, also creating many colors, unimaginable to the human mind. After, I somehow understood the true meaning of "firebender." Then La and Tui or the moon and ocean spirits swam in mid air in front of me. They swam in circles around each other, and formed the yin-yang symbol which came toward me and my face was pushed into it. My mind was filled with tribal drawings of some water bending techniques. After, I practiced in areas and scenarios that I created.

I then saw the world around me shake, a sign of waking up.

**Coma end**

I woke up in a very dimly lit room with a wet cloth on my forehead. I heard a door opening so I closed my eyes again.

"I wonder if he's gonna wake up" an unfamiliar male voice sounded, then a moan came from some kind of creature. "I know bud, it's been three days so far, maybe he'll wake up today."

Then I felt something large hop upon the bed of hay I was strewn upon. "What are you doing?" I heard the guy ask. Suddenly something big and wet glided across my face. That's when I showed signs of life. I scrambled away from whatever did that and I fell off the bed, followed by an odd laugh from the same creature. "Oh, okay, you were showing me he was awake." the man said lamely.

I opened my eyes after drying my face off. "What in Wan Shi Tong's library was that?"

"That would be toothless, and who, or what, is Wan Shi Tong?" The man asked.

"Wan Shi Tong is the spirit that is said to know over ten thousand things, he takes the form of a gigantic owl. ugh, why's it so dark?" I say while creating a fireball above my hand, surprising the dark figure and the man.

"Whoa! What in Odin's' name?" The man said.

"What? Never seen a firebender before?" I asked as I stood up.

"err, no" He said as I spotted a torch on the wall so I flicked the small ball of fire at it, lighting it up instantly and the room got brighter. I finally saw the dark figure in its entirety. It was a black creature, about the size of a bear-weasel, with scales all over its body. It had two leathery wings, and was low to the ground, despite being tall enough to meet me at about chest height and about as wide as I am tall. It was also as long as one and a half of me standing head to toe.

"Uuuh, what is this?" I asked the guy, gesturing to the black scaled creature in front of me.

"That's Toothless, he's a night fury, a very rare species of dragon." the guy explained.

"So he's a dragon? He's not like the ones I saw in my coma, nor any of the books I've ever read." I said.

"Can you draw one?" he asked

"Sure."

a few minutes later and I've drawn a bare bones picture of the dragons from my dream. "There" I said "This is roughly their body type, snakelike but with claws" I finished as the man picked up the paper I drew on.

"I've never seen a dragon like this before, how do they fly exactly?"

"No one has figured that one out yet." disappointed, he turned toward the drawing again.

Looking at toothless I wondered if I could approach him, so I took a low-to-the-ground stance and moved toward him. He seemed to be curious why I'm doing this. I extended my arm out toward the dragon and he seemed to understand and came up to it willingly. He was warm to the touch, and his scales were very reptilian, yet had a slight squish to them as well. The man turned to see what was going on.

"huh, you're a natural, making yourself seem smaller was a good move on your part. He usually won't allow a complete stranger to just touch him like that. Not after what he's gone through anyway."

"I've studied stuff like this, to get through to most beings, you must not pose a threat." I replied.

"Maybe you could try out for the riders, I think you'd do good, given your talent."

"Just one thing, what's your name, mine's Ding Pathik, but I guess you and any others I meet can call me ding."

"Okay, my name's Hiccup, leader of the vikings here on berk island."

"Really?" suddenly the door opened to reveal a woman about the same age as Hiccup

"Oh hi Astrid, how are you?" Hiccup sounded nervous.

"Oh I see our mystery guest is awake, anyway, training is in half an hour, better be there or you're gonna get another punch in the arm." Astrid said in a gruff tone.

Hiccup rubbed his arm then said "Alright, hey is it okay we introduce Ding here to the others and their dragons?" gesturing toward me.

Astrid just nodded and left.

"Today's just getting started, isn't it?" I said

"yeah, it's always like this, that is unless I'm mapping the world on toothless"

the dragon just gave an elated moan in response.

"by the way, where's my eyeband? I prefer to not let others see my left eye."

"Oh, here." he handed my eyeband to me. "Those swords of yours are at the blacksmith. Gobber wanted to take a look at them." he told me.

"okay, do you know anyone who sells instruments?" I ask after putting my eyeband around my head so it covers my left eye.

"not really, to have something like that you'd need to craft one at the blacksmith."

"oh, okay, seems reasonable."

We started out the door after I got something to eat (three days can give ya such an ache in the stomach.) and the first thing to reach my eyes was a thriving village with different vikings and dragons working together and coexisting as a whole. We headed to spirits know where while hiccup was explaining different things and saying hello to random vikings. Toothless was walking beside us and a couple of smaller dragons, almost lizard-like in structure, hopped on top of toothless. I stroked one when they were called by another viking and hopped off toothless.

Finally we end up at a caged dome of sorts and the three of us enter via gate.

* * *

><p><strong>'eyeband' Ding took to calling it that because he uses it to cover his eye. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own httyd or Avatar: the last Airbender All rights go to respective owners. I do, however, own any and all OCs.**

* * *

><p>After entering the caged dome, I came to see nine different figures.<p>

"Let me introduce you to the riders." Hiccup said.

In short, their names were Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Astrid (who I saw before), and Snotlout. Their dragons' names were Meatlug, Barf/Belch, Stormfly, and hookfang. Barf/Belch was one dragon with two heads, or two heads sharing the same body. Meatlug kinda looked like a few spiky boulders put together. Stormfly was very colorful, and looked somewhat like a large, scaly pelican-parrot. And Hookfang looked like something I'm seeing for the first time also, he was much larger than the rest of them.

"So this is the entire crew?" I asked, slightly skeptically.

"You better believe it." Snotlout said in a snotty tone.

"Well, I better show what I can do before all that steam gets to your head." I said, silently gathering water at his feet from around the arena. (It probably rained in the night.)

"What steam?" He said stupidly.

"This steam" I said, vaporizing the water that I had gathered, which in turn blasted him up to the cage.

"AAAAH!" He screamed as he grabbed the cage.

I burst out laughing.

"Hey! Not funny!" The dangling man said.

"alright, alright I'll get ya down." I said, using my waterbending to get him off the ceiling. (water conveniently provided by a trough near the wall)

The others (save hiccup) were gawking at this ability.

"This is ding, as you can see, he has magical abilities." Hiccup said while being somewhat monotone.

I chuckle "It's not magic, it's called bending."

"Well excuse me for seeing the difference" Hiccup said sarcastically while crossing his arms.

I shrugged and we all agreed on getting me used to riding dragons, so we all went to what they call 'dragon keep'. It turns out to be an alcove with countless tamed dragons within. A man, quite large with a missing arm and leg came up to us.

"Hey hiccup, I see we got a visitor" The large man said.

"Hi Gobber, yeah, this is the guy with those swords from two days ago." Hiccup said.

"wow, asleep for that long? And what's with th' headband? Did ya get yer eye taken out?" Gobber asked me.

"No, it's just that, I've got..." I said before a large dragon came through an opening with a woman on it.

"Oh hello Valka, I was wonderin' when ya'd get back." Gobber said to the woman.

"Oh don't worry about me Gobber, it's only been four hours." Valka said to Gobber while her dragon let her off his back. "Oh hi Hiccup, who's this?" She said to Hiccup.

"This is Ding, I'm sure you'd recognize him?"

"Hmm, hey aren't you the one who landed on the pier two days ago?" She asked me.

"Apparently" I said, then Hiccup walked over to a cage

"Anyway, here's a dragon to get you where we're going." Hiccup told me while coaxing another one of whatever Stormfly is, however smaller than her.

"Are you sure Hiccup? He's only seen our dragons, he doesn't know how to-" Astrid tried to say before she was interrupted.

"He does, I've seen him gain the trust of toothless earlier." Hiccup whispered.

I, on the other hand was half way to taming the beast, it was making nervous noises. Suddenly, my left eye had this tensing sensation and I dodged to the right and I herd something clink off the stone floor. I didn't pay any attention to what just happened and focused at the dragon again.

"freyiik sey myerre." I said, however what it sounded to me was "Don't be afraid."

The dragon seemed to calm instantly and I got close and touched my hand to the dragon's head. This time the scales had more of a barb to them than Toothless. The dragon seemed to feel as though it trusted me.

For about thirty seconds, none of them responded.

"Well, that's new." Hiccup said, who broke the silence.

I turned and said "What do you mean?"

"That language you spoke in, I've never heard anything like it." Hiccup said.

I just hung my head. "Great, I'm more of a freak now than I was at home." I muttered. I turned and started running away from them.

**Later**

I had found a secluded pond in a somewhat circular depression in the ground. I left the village about an hour ago. It was now in the afternoon. I was waterbending different shapes in the water, then I thought 'why not build a raft out of water and sail my way to somewhere new? Somewhere that I don't need to show my abilities to anyone and live a normal life.' I had formed a small replica boat out of ice and set it in the lake. It floated as expected 'why couldn't I have done that a day before I was run out of the village?' I thought.

I heard the flapping of something large in the sky. I jammed my eyeband on and started to dash my way through the woods, jumping, dodging, and changing direction to gain some distance between me and the flapping noise. But finally I ended up under toothless's paw.

"So why did you run off like that?" Hiccup asked.

I stayed silent.

"c'mon, tell me, the faster you do, the faster we can get to getting you used to riding dragons." He said.

"wait, you-, you're not serious are you?" I said in disbelief. I've always been blamed for everything, I've never experienced forgiveness before.

"yeah, I mean, why would I come out here if I didn't trust you, don't forget, you did get toothless to allow you to touch him."

Toothless just let off a small moaning noise.

"Well, okay, -sigh- I've always been unwanted, even chased out of stores for trying to buy bread. Spirits, I've even been called some of the worst names. All because of one thing, my eye."

"Show me. I've done things that Odin himself could be proud of, what's an eye to the challenge of killing the Red Death?"

"Are you sure? I mean-"

"It's fine Ding, I promise not to run into the village about it and tell the village until you feel it's right to show them."

"Alright."

Hiccup instructed Toothless to release me and did so. I rubbed the dragon's head a little bit then stood in front of Hiccup. I sighed, then started removing my eyeband.

"I've never shown anyone this, so, I'm very nervous about this." I finally reveal my eye to him. He was focused on it. I was dying of suspension, then he finally responded.

"well, That's something you don't see very often."

* * *

><p><strong>f1: This happens two-to-three years after httyd 2. Spoilers abound<strong>

**f2: Please do not forget to review.**

**f3: all "f#:" are footnotes.**


	3. Chapter 3

I own NOTHING other than my OCs.

* * *

><p>"Well that's something you don't see very often" Hiccup said.<p>

I was stunned, he wasn't scared. After talking about it, we left for Hiccup's village. When we reached the village, the others had dispersed to do other things. Eventually Hiccup got Astrid to come with us.

"Okay, riding a dragon isn't hard. The first rule is 'trust your dragons' instincts', got that?" Astrid said as we were walking to dragon keep.

"Yeah, I'd imagine 'follow your dragon's movements' is another?" I said.

"Good, now the third rule is 'do not panic', it leads to high stress for the dragon." Hiccup said.

"Is that everything?" I ask.

"Just one more, don't scratch under a dragon's chin in flight. Fishlegs did that once with Meatlug and they barely made it out alive." Astrid said.

"Okay, not gonna pursue that conversation." I said.

I was met with the same dragon that I 'tamed' earlier. It seemed to be happy I returned as it actually rammed its muzzle into me, making a couple of contented screeches (not unlike Stormfly).

"he seems to like you." Astrid chuckled.

After a few minutes, I'm on the dragon and ready for flight. "Okay, am I on right?" I ask

"Yeah, you're doing great, in around five seconds we'll be outta here. We're headed to the island to the south east. There, wild dragons roam the air, ground, and sea. There is no alpha in the area, so Toothless is welcome." Hiccup said.

"Alpha?" I asked

"a dragon who controls other dragons. If we were to land there with an alpha already present, it would consider toothless as an enemy and force the dragons it has against us." Hiccup said.

As we were taking off, I felt uncertain. I'm glad I didn't reconsider my actions. Flying is exhilarating, mind the wind wasn't pleasant (think pins and needles) but I could find a way to protect my face from that. Another thing I felt uncertain of was the fact we were around thirteen meters from the water's surface. About thirty minutes of straight flying I saw an island off in the distance, it wasn't too big from what I estimated, but I did see specks flying around it in disorganized manner. I looked toward hiccup and he pointed at the island, I understood and immediately nodded.

About ten minutes later we all landed near the edge of a forest. One curious dragon (a Hotburple) made its way over to us but hiccup grabbed a previously assumed harmless sword hilt. then he hit a button on the side of it and what seemed to be a sword made of flames came out of the hilt. He waved it around. This somehow had a calming effect on the beast and it went on with its own business, like nothing had ever happened.

"what in the name of-" I said before hiccup interrupted

"-just my fire sword, it has some of belch's gas in it and it ignites through a mechanism that I built into the hilt. Also I can discharge the hilt and spark it which causes a large explosion, this does however limit its use."

"okay." I said realizing the feeling of something watching me, I look up and around me, but I find nothing. We decide to move on, the dragons followed. I knew they sensed something as they looked suspiciously around the area whenever the feeling of being watched returned. I was about to say something when hiccup shushed me. I tried once again, but he pointed at a bunch of those small lizard-like dragons I've seen at the village in asleep and in a group. We move on to another area, slightly mountainous, but the view was amazing.

"Hey, Hiccup, could we take a small breather? I've gotta get acclimated to this mountainous air." I said.

Hiccup looked at me with a slightly disbelieving look, then looked at Astrid. "what do you think Astrid?"

"Well, it depends on his experiences with mountains" Astrid said.

"I've never hiked up a mountain before, this is new to me." I said

"Alright we'll take a lunch break, Astrid, did you bring some water before we got out here?" Hiccup asked.

"no, how could I have known, It's not like I knew he'd be able to learn how to ride a dragon in just seconds on his first try." Astrid said back.

"You learned in mere seconds too Astrid, it's not like I knew either." Hiccup said

"Both of you, stop. Remember, I can control water, I'll just get some from the surrounding air." I said as I closed my eyes and moved my body in different motions. I heard the trickle of water reach my ears I knew I had done what I needed to do. I opened my eyes and saw three large balls of water hovering in front of me. "whoops, didn't mean to make them that large." then I separated them into three smaller portions of water for us and for our dragons, the larger portions. Everyone decided to do their own task. The dragons took watch, and the three of us humans made a small fire. (me and Astrid on sticks and Hiccup on rocks) Once everything was set up and before anyone reacted I punched a flame into the fire pit.

"Whoa!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Sorry, shoulda warned you." I said.

After that, all of us did our own thing individually. Astrid started sharpening her battleaxe, Hiccup went fishing with toothless, while I simply chose to meditate. The dragon I was lent walked up to me and nudged me to see if I was okay. "Please, I'm meditating, go talk with Stormfly or something, Meditation is something I do to organize what I learned so far."

"Oh, okay." said a male voice I didn't recognize. I opened my eyes in surprise and looked at the dragon. This time I heard a small screech come from him. I blinked, but then resorted to thinking it was just my mind putting words into his mouth. Not long after, Hiccup returned with a sack of fish tied to his back. Being one of my favorite foods since I was first introduced to the stuff, I helped with the preparation. Soon me and the others were enjoying our cooked fish (the dragons ate theirs raw) and we decided to set up an over night camp since it was getting kinda late.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup asked as I was meditating while facing the ocean.

"Meditating" I answered plainly.

"And that is?"

"it's a way to organize thoughts, or it can simply be used as a type of relaxation by emptying the mind of all thought and just focusing on the core of the body's energy reserve." I stated.

"wow, I might try that, it does sound kinda like a type of rest."

I nodded "yes, if one practices enough they can temporarily leave their own body. Though the avatar is the only one that has achieved a connection with the spirit world."

"What's an avatar?"

"The avatar is the one person that can bring peace to my world if it needs said help. He's been reborn into different lives. The cycle of the avatar is air, water, earth, and fire. As such with the four nations. However, the fire nation destroyed the air nomads, making the current avatar the last of his people. His current name is Aang. He is the only known avatar to master all four elements in just a few months. I was born the exact second Aang defeated firelord Ozai. I was born at the northern water tribe and was adopted by a couple of travelers after my mother passed on. My father wasn't fit to raise me on his own." By now my voice was shaking, and my eyes were starting to water.

"Okay, I'll be with Astrid if ya need me." Hiccup said before walking back to the other side of the camp.

I resumed meditating after fighting back the urge to let my emotions take control. If I allow my emotions get the better of me, I could make it rain fire without meaning to. It's kind of complicated to say the least.

Anyway, I was sitting in a meditative state when something broke the silence. It sounded like something was walking on gravel, it was four legged, and fast. I opened my eyes and looked where the noise came from, only to see something white jump at me followed by a small \scree/ of sorts. I was in for something I didn't expect.

* * *

><p>1. \scree it sounds kinda like a mix between a screech and an otter-like noise.

2. it seems Ding has found his dragon, we just need it described. That will be its own mini chapter. (most things that need describing will be taken out of context of the story and placed in a format similar to a pokedex and receive its own chapter.)

3. The biggest reason for the massive delay is that my mouse went and broke on me.


End file.
